


a mighty ocean or a gentle kiss

by rememberrogers



Series: without any strings attached [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleep Deprivation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberrogers/pseuds/rememberrogers
Summary: Tony and Steve talk. In the middle of Walmart. They're a work in progress.





	a mighty ocean or a gentle kiss

Tony's arms are wrapped comfortably around Steve's torso, face smushed to Steve's chest. “Hug me,” he speaks, muffled, into Steve.

Steve's chest shakes with silent laughter. He complies, draping his arms around Tony's shoulders and shoving his head into the pile of brown hair in front of him. 

“Is there any reason as to why I received this hug right now?” Steve asks, smiling wide as he buries his nose deeper into Tony's scent.

Tony shrugs into him. “Because you're my boyfriend and I like you a lot.”

Steve's soft smile turns into a goofy grin in less than a second. “Well, I'm glad to hear that.”

Tony simply nods into Steve's pectorals. Steve tightens his hold on Tony, just for a moment, before pulling away. Tony clings.

“Boyfriend Steve,” Tony grounds out, “I'm not done with my hug yet, Boyfriend Steve.”

“Boyfriend Tony,” Steve plays along, “Boyfriend Tony, we're in the cereal aisle at a Walmart.”

Tony grudgingly peels his head away from Steve, glaring as he looks around. He blinks. “We are.”

Steve sighs, rubbing his hands up and down Tony's spine. “When was the last time you slept, Tony? When I got back from the mission this morning you said you had a full night's sleep.”

Tony gnaws his bottom lip. “Okay, maybe I slipped the truth a bit. It was a full midday nap, does that count, pudding pie?”

Steve groans. “Tony!”

Tony winces. “I'm sorry, Steve, it's just — when, when you're not there, Stevie, I — I can't sleep. Not — Not alone, not where I can't turn to you and see you — ”

Steve feels all his frustration drain out of him, then clutches Tony back to his chest. “Oh, Tony.”

Tony falls limp in his grip. 

After a few minutes of them holding tight to each other, and other shoppers starting to go into their aisle before wisely moving to the next one, Tony pulls away.

“No PDA, Rogers, keep it in your pants,” he teases, a stern look on his tired, but happy features. Steve beams at him, with a mischievous look shadowing his eyes.

“You know I couldn't even if I wanted to,” Steve shoots back, hand sliding down to pinch Tony's bottom. Tony yelps, then prances away, outside of Steve's arms. Steve laughs.

Tony rubs the pinched area of his butt. “You heathen! You should be ashamed of yourself, Steven Rogers!”

Steve grins, eyes full of mirth. “I'm terribly sorry, Anthony Stark. It won't happen again. Now, come on, I want another hug.”

Tony huffs, crossing his arms. “Oh, how the tables have turned!”

Steve pouts, his full, pink bottom lip jutting out, and he ducks his head, looking at Tony with his best wounded, lost puppy look.

Tony groans. He's so screwed with this man.

Steve smiles wildly as Tony lets himself be embraced again, and Steve wraps Tony deep in his arms again.

“We're gonna go home, eat this melting ice cream, then get a full night's rest, okay, sweetheart?” Steve murmurs into Tony's hair. He smiles wider as Tony sighs softly at the endearment like he always does when Steve uses it.

“Okay,” Tony obliges, quietly. “But one day hugs and ice cream aren't gonna work as a sleep cure for me, Rogers.”

Steve highly doubts that, but he knows his boyfriend and love of his life well enough to say, “Okay, Tony.”

“And one day I'll convince you that I'm not as touch starved as you think.”

“Okay, Tony.”

“And one day 'sweetheart' won't make me agree to anything you say.”

“Okay, Tony.”

“I hate you, Rogers.”

“I love you a whole lot, too, Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> title's from the blatant stevetony song "two" by sleeping at last! hope you liked this pure fluff! kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
